A hearts inner thoughts
by 4gottenRoyalty
Summary: Zero is upset about his life and Yuki goes to comfort him. What starts as a hot steamy night ends in a personal nightmare dun dun dun *Yuki x Zero* UPDATED everyone wanted a 2nd chapter to this so i made one!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**gah omg its my second one and not a yaoi . its in the same format as my first.... Eck nervous like i totally freaked out when i went over my work to check for errors etc and im sitting here dear god...... im a freaking perv omg lmao. I have read Vampire Knight (and i do love it omg) i hope you enjoy. please leave me reveiws and comments!!!**

**-Tora**

Yuki

Yuki sits down and looks over the notes she took in class today and groans because as usual they are not legible. If you looked closer it could possibly pass off as possibly being French. She sighs and tosses the note book to the side. It plops by a photo of Kaname. Yuki lays her head on the desk and stares at the photo. _What do I feel for you? Most of all what do you feel for me? What am I going to do about you? _She stands and walks into the bathroom. She lifts her hair and ties into a bun then shimmies and shakes out her skirt. A wallet falls out her skirt pocket. Yuki bends over and picks it up and opens it to the picture of Zero. As normal he's frowning. She smiled and placed it on the counter and start unbuttoning her shirt revealing a simple white bra that matches her white underwear that have bears on it. She looks at the picture as she takes them off. She run warm water and added bubbles into the tub. She sits on the rim of the tub and stares at the photo. _I know what it feels like to be held in those arms. To have those lips on my neck. Those teeth under my skin drawing my blood out. _She blushes and turns off the water and get in the water. Yuki eases her self down into the warm water until her mouth is in the water. She blows bubbles as her mind wonders. _I like it when he bites me. It makes me feel...... _What did she feel? _Hot. Bold. Sexy. _She blushed._ But what are we? I care about him.... I've seen him undress.... Well not completely... But I've seen his chest. _Before she could even stop herself she was thinking about how hot his chest was against her hands. _His long strong arms_. _How nice would it be...? His skin against mine. _She sprang up right splashing water everywhere. _What the hell was wrong with me thinking such thoughts?_ Yuki stands and washing vigorously as if doing so would wash the thoughts away. Wrapping a towel around herself somewhat, she walks out the bathroom and screams as she sees Zero. He looks up at her and stares. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE FOR?!?" He gets a bored look on his face and stands. "I was looking for you..... But never mind. Get dress before you get sick." With that said he walks out. Yuki huffs and then sighs putting on her pjs and head to bed.

Zero

Zero yawns loudly and stretches. He could help but notice Yuki glaring at him then went back to scribbling notes she wouldn't be able to read later. He sighs and lays his head on the desk. _Kill me please._ He stares outside. _I'm bored..... He_ closes his eyes and his mind wonders aimlessly. He thinks about last night when Yuki came out naked. _That was nice till she opened her mouth.... _he turns his head and looks at her. There's a frown on her face and she looks lost. Zeros eyes wonder downwards to her chest. _Their not really small.... They just look like it..... _He sighs and turns his head. _Awww hell why do I care.... _

Zero looks up at the cloudy midday sky and sighs "I'm tired..." Yuki who is walking by him looks up. "You're always tired Zero." "Existing is tiring. I have nothing to 'Exist' for." Yuki stops and looks at him frowning. "Sure you do...." he turns and looks at her. There was something in his eyes that made her back up. He takes a step forward and she takes one back. "You have a lot to live for.... Well I think you do." She backs up into a tree. Zero looks down at her. "Really? Would you tell me what that would be?" He grabs her arms. His voice is shaky and her breath tickles his nose. "What do I have? I have no mother, no father. I am alone." A hurt look crosses her face. "Zero.... You have me." He surprised by her sudden kiss and kisses her back hard. _I want her to feel my pain. My suffering. __I want....._ They pull apart at the clearing of someone's throat. Kaname stands a short distance away. He frowns and Yuki blushes. "Don't you think you should do such in private? It's rather... Ahm repulsive." Yuki looks down and blushes. "Kaname.... Sorry we were just...." She looks up at Zero. "We were talking and that's not any of your business Kuran. Leave." He smirks. "And if I don't?" Zero growls and then look at Yuki. "Then I will." He turn around and walk away. He can hear Yuki protest but it doesn't stop him. _Damn it all to hell. _

Yuki

The towel in her hand was soaked from her wet hair. Yuki stares at her reflection. She touches her lips and sigh. Ever since he kissed her they felt swollen. _"I am alone...." _His words echo in her head. She closes her eyes. _What was I thinking when I kissed him.... I just didn't want to see him so sad. He needs to know. He has me.........._ She stands and put on her uniform and leaves her room then the girls dorm altogether with one destination in mind, the boys dorm. _It's a warm night_. She looks up at the moon. _I am here._ She walks in and upstairs and down the hall. She meets two guys along the way but other than that she doesn't see anyone. Yuki stands outside his room door. She bites her lip suddenly unsure of herself. She knocks. There's no answer. She opens the door and walk in anyway. "Zero?" she takes off her shoes and walks into his room. The covers of his bed are gone. The only light is coming from under the bathroom door. I walk past his bed and knock on the bathroom door. There's no answer so she peeks in. It's empty. She walks in. There's broken glass by the sink. Bloody hand print is on the side of the sink. She walks closer and there's blood in the sink along with 4 tablets. She sighs._ He still can't take the tablets. _She rubs her arms as she walks out the bathroom and sits on his bed. _That means his only source of blood would be..... Me._ She blushes at the thought. Something catches the corner of her eye. There's something by the window. Yuki stands and walk over. Zero is sitting there staring forlornly out his window at the moon. He is wrapped up in his blanket. "Hey.... are you ok" He looks at her his eyes blood red. Yuki shivers. He shifts and holds his arms out to her. Yuki doesn't even think when she crawls into them. He wraps the blanket around them both. He kisses along her neck and she sighs softly. He bites into her and Yuki gasps and arches into him moaning. He leans back and looks at her. _My blood is on his lips._ She slides her tongue across his bottom lip. He kisses her, their tongues mingling and she can taste her blood on his tongue. She pulls back and looks at him.

Zero

They're both breathing heavily. Her face slightly pink and her eyes wide. She turns and looks outside. "I want you to know...... You're not alone... I'm here and I'm sorry if just me is not enough. But I'm here....." She looks up at him. Zero caresses her cheek and leans and kisses her. She looks up at him and leans and kisses him back again. Her hands roaming across his chest pushing the covers back. She looks up at him as he growl a little. She doesn't stop. She kisses over his heart. He unbuttons her jacket and she shrugs out of it. He then unties the little ribbon that keeps the collar of her shirt together. She smiles shyly and unbuttons the top of her shirt. Zero notices she's wearing a black and red bra underneath. He yanks at her shirt tearing off buttons. She gasps. "Zero!! You're ripping my shirt!!" He pushes the shirt back and looks down at her. She blushes and smiles. He leans and kisses across her breast. She gasps as his tongue flicks across her nipple. He smiles as see they harden under the flimsy bra. He sucks on them and she moans holding his head to her. He teases her by sucking, licking and biting. She moves restlessly against him. He moves to the other nipple and she cries out arching against him. He kisses her again and when he pulls back she has a slight confused look on her face. "What is it....?" She blushes and holds his hand. "I'm aching...." She slides Zeros hand under skirt to her panties, which happen to be wet. "I ache here." He picks her up and carries her to the bed. Zero lays her down and she smiles up at him. He leans over her and kissed along her stomach while unbuttoning her skirt. He takes it off along with her soaked black underwear. She moans as he kisses along the brown fluff of hair. My mouth closes over her pink little clit.

Yuki

Yuki's body jerks forward. She gasps and then moans. She shudders and then looked down at him. He smiles and licks repeatedly. Yuki yanks on his hair and groans. He laughs and then shoves one finger into her. Unconsciously her body moves against his finger gasping. She closes her eyes and moan. It looked like stars were bursting underneath her eye lids. She shudders as he starts sucking on my clit again while fingering me. "Zero..... Oh god..." she bites her lip. Something was getting tight in her. Like a knot getting tighter till there's nothing left to do but break. Yuki shakes "Ka...... Kan.... Kaname!!!!!" she gasps and arches her back as ecstasy washed over her rushing through her from her head to my toes. She screams out from the pure pleasure rushing through her and stares at the ceiling with wonder. She smile and breathe heavily as she sits up to look at Zero. Yuki then noticed his distant, hurt, and cold glare. He pulls away and stands. _Oh shit.... What did I just do.....?_

Zero

Zero looked at her sprawled out naked on his bed. _She's thinking of him..... She thinks of him when I touch her. I'm so damn stupid. _He grabs his blanket and threw it on her covering her up. "Zero.... I'm so..." he put his hand up and turned away from her. "Save it. I don't care." She scrambles out of the bed and grasps his hand. "Zero wait let me...." he yanks his hand from her and shove her away."Shut up. Don't touch me." He walks to the door and puts on his shoes. He opened the door and look back at her. She had the covers pulled up around her. She looked slightly hurt and confused. "Be dressed and gone by time I come back." he slam the door behind himself and walk down the hall out the dorm. The warm night felt like ice. Zero looked up at the moon and sighed. _It seems the moon is always showing me what I cant have....... Damn it all the hell._

**Jeeeeezzzz omg pervy pervy pervy..... when did i get this way hahahahahah i hope u guys enjoyed! comments a VERY welcome. They're really helpful. look out for my next one!**


	2. Apology and acceptance

Zero

Zero walked frustrated down the narrow path. The coldness of the night cradled him while he was lost in his own thoughts. _I just can't believe this. What does he have that makes her think of him…? Has he touched her before….?_ Contemplating he doesn't realize that Kaname is in front of him till he nearly topples over him. "Kiryuu, Are you in such a rush that you barrel people over?" A slow sarcastic smile spreading across his red lips. "Can it Kuran. I don't need or want any shit from you." Zero pushed past him. "Is it Yuki?" Zero stopped and looked at him, Kaname looked serious now. "Her scent is all over you. So I'm assuming that something went wrong between you both." He said coming to a small conclusion of his own. Zeros silver eyes narrowed. "What goes on between us is none of your business." Kaname turned and faced him. "When it comes to her, I have a part in everything." He looked at Zeros hand. "But you really don't care do you?" His eyes drifted back to Zeros face, brown eyes full of anger. "Why don't you leave her alone? We both know where she belongs Zero. Stop trying to confuse her by getting in the way." Zero smirked. "Or are you just saying that because there is a possibility that your favorite toy might forget you." Zero turned away and looked at the moon smiling. "I'll show her that I love her. Maybe she'll choose me." Kaname turn melding with the dark. "Well see."

Yuki

Yuki held her hand up to block the morning light from her eyes. The blaring light didn't help her attitude. She had insomnia and hadn't closed her eyes since she left Zeros place. What happened between them had been on her mind all night. Repeating over and over every time she closed her eyes. She hurt him badly this time and she knew it. Acknowledging the thought didn't make anything better. She threw her covers off of herself and slide out of her bed padding softly, and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and got in the tub without even bothering to take off her clothes. The cold water splashed against her making the thin nightgown cling to her pale skin. All her senses jolted with touch of cold and the feelings she had been holding since she left his room came tumbling out. Yuki slumped against the wall and sobbed. Her whole body shook and she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. She truly felt horrible! He had finally opened up to her and she just ruined it all with one swift word. _He'll probably wont speak to me ever again._ Just the thought of him not talking to her made her cry even harder. She pressed her fists against her eyes as she slid down into the corner of the shower. Soon her sobbing became hiccups then she stopped crying all together. She stared blankly the drain of the shower. She shivered and closed her eyes letting the fat drops of water pelt her face. _What do I do now? How do you apologize for something like that? "Oh well I'm sorry that while we were… that I said someone else's name."_ Yuki shook her head. A small sad smile forming on her lips. She stood shutting off the water and climbed out the tub. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were bluish and her eyes rimmed red. Yuki let out a shaky laugh at her reflection. She had to talk to him if it was they last thing she did. If he decided to leave her afterwards then so be it but Yuki felt she had to apologize before that decision was made.

Zero

Zero laid lazily on his favorite branch in the oak tree of the boy's dorm court yard. It was an early Saturday morning so not many people would be up to begin with so he had the mornings solitude to himself to figure out what he was going to do and himself and Yuki. He would never let Kuran keep her. A breeze came by and ruffled his sliver hair. Only problem would be getting to her after last nights…. Distress. He rested his head on the crook of his arm and looked at the spots of sunlight being filtered through the leaves. Why was love so damn complicated? Why was bothering to care about people so damn bothersome? He sighed softly to himself. The sound of footsteps made him sit up slightly. Yuki was walking towards the guy's dorm. Her head bowed and her hair slightly damp. _Well that was easy._ Zero hopped down from his high perch in the tree and landed with ease right in front of her. Yuki came to a stop. She didn't look him in the eye when she spoke. "I wanted to talk to you…:" she murmured. "That's if you have a free moment." She tucked her hair behind her ear and finally lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her eyes were rimmed red and Zero tilted his head.

Yuki

Yuki had a hard time looking him in the eyes. She couldn't really read them like usual. She couldn't tell if he was hurting or not. If he was angry at her. If he truly hated her. Yuki was surprised when he took her hand and started to lead her away. "Wha…. Where are we going? Zero!" She tripped and stumbled after him trying to keep up. Before she knew it they were both deep within the school grounds forest. Yuki looked around at her surroundings. It was a little open space and trees covered the sight of the sun but they filtered light through them, making the whole feel calm. Zero sat against the base of a tree and looked up at her. "You wanted to talk. Speak. What's on your mind?" Yuki shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't pick up anything out of his tone of voice either. "Its… it's about the other night…." Yuki mumbled. Zero pats the grass beside him and Yuki hesitated for a moment then sat down beside him. "What about it?" Yuki played with a blade of grass trying to keep herself calm and collected. "What we were doing yesterday…. I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to yell out Kanames name. I wasn't even thinking of him when…. You were touching me. All I could think about was how it all felt so right… I've never felt that way before, especially around Kaname to begin with." She felt a blush spread across her face and she looked up to see his face only to find him smiling down at her. "What is it?" His head came closer to hers and he kissed her. Yuki sighed softly against his lip. When he pulled away she looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Zero?" all he did was smile at her and Yuki placed her hand on his cheek pulling his face closer to her kissing him hard. When they finally did pull apart both of them were breathing heavily. Yuki looked into Zeros silver eyes searching for anything along the lines of anger but only warm acceptance found her wondering gaze. "It doesn't matter." His voice was soft. "I've already forgotten about it all." His hand grazed her cheek leaving lingering warmth in its wake.

Zero

Zero looked into her wide brown eyes and smiled. "I'm ready to accept…" he brushed hair from his face "Accept that there are special feelings I have for you." A blush spread across Yuki's cheeks and she looked away. "Zero I…" "No listen to me." Slowly Yuki looked back up at him. "I always thought that these feelings were only because I've drank your blood. But I finally realize its more than that. Its something deeper and it began before I even drank your blood. I'm not going to keep quite about it anymore. I love you Yuki." Yuki gasped softly. "I always thought I was alone because my parents passed and my brother…." He shook his head. "What I didn't realize is that I was hurting someone very precious to me. Being the total idiot I am it took me until now to recognize to realize I have the perfect reason to live." He smiled at her. "I have you." Yuki's whole face lit up with joy and she threw her arms around Zero's neck smiling, knocking him backwards. "You have no clue about how happy that makes me feel!" she kissed Zero deeply her hands wrapping in his platinum hair. Zero couldn't help but groan it her mouth his body moving against hers and Yuki responded with the same need. His hands tore at her white shirt exposing a strapless black bra. "Dammit Zero! Another shirt!" she groaned her own hands tearing at his shirt. Zero kissed and nipped along her neck and shoulders. His hands cupped her breast squeezing them slightly, provoking a groan from her. He's senses were a bit frayed but he could feel his fangs lengthen.

Yuki

Yuki groaned her head turning to the side and she looked at a daisy bobbing in the wind, it hadn't blossom. _Eh late bloomer?_ His tongue was dancing along her chest and a sharp pain followed as his teeth sank underneath her skin. Yuki arched her body into his and let out a shaky gasp. She tugged on his hair and he looked up at her, his eyes red. "Zero…" she whispered, the underlying words evident. With one hand he unlatched her bra and tossed it to the side then latched onto a nipple. His teeth grazing the sensitive skin teasingly, while his hands moved down her flat stomach to the edge of her skirt. Yuki pushed him backwards off of her and smiled playfully as she got up on her knees and wiggled out of her skirt herself. Zero looked up at her eyebrows raised. "Really now?" Yuki pushed him backwards more until he was lying on his back. "Don't touch me." She stated and he looked at her in confusion. Yuki kissed him softly placing soft kisses along his jaw and chin. Her hands roamed over his chest. She kissed down his chest and bit down on he's chest and she could feel his body jump at the sudden pain. Her hands undid his pants with sure fingers. Her fingers closed around his length and his body tensed.

Zero

Zero looked down at Yuki surprised. He had never seen her so bold, for normally Yuki was a shy person. When she placed her mouth over him he let a loud growl. His hands moved to grab her but she moved evasively. "Don't touch me." She repeated before replacing her mouth moving up and down on him. Zero closed his eyes his hands tangled in the grass as he panted. She was driving him insane and he couldn't stand it. Grabbing her wrist he pushed her back onto the grass. "I thought I said…" he silenced her with his mouth and the rest of her words became a needy groan. Slipping off her frilly pink under garment, he positioned himself near the entrance of her. Yuki watched biting her lip. "Yuki…" he tilted her face to look up at him. "Don't look… not yet." He leaned to kiss her and when he did he enter with one swift motion, taking her innocence. Yuki screamed against his lips and she tried to fight him for a moment but he pinned her arms above her head. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He looked down at her, tears trailing down her face. Rocking his body slowly he moved slowly in and out of her.

Yuki

Yuki let out a soft moan. Even though her body hurt from the sudden intrusion, the way he move within her felt wonderful and she let out moan. He picked up the pace and Yuki arched her back allowing him to go deep into her. He pulled her up and they moved together so that she was sitting on top of him, he was still nestled in her. He gripped her waist guiding her body up and down. Yuki let out a strangled cry her arms wrapping around his neck. "Damn Yuki…" he groaned pumping into her small body. Her body was slick against his for both of their skin was tinged with sweat. Like a coil her body tight around him. "Zero… oh… god…" she gasped out. "Yuki!" he cried out. Her nails sank into his back as she climaxed. She screamed his name her body rocking against him. They reached orgasm at the same time and his body fell against hers. Yuki stroked his head lovingly as he nuzzled her breast. "I love you." Zero stated. Yuki turned pink her eyes wondering back to the daisy which had unfurled and blossomed. She smiled "I love you too."


End file.
